A number of different forms of such power tools are in existence. On working with such hand power tools, much dust and shavings are produced as the workpiece is cut. This is not only troublesome for the user but furthermore makes it harder for the work to be cut to the true desired size, because the point of working may not be seen. Although attempts have been made in the prior art at designing hand power tools in which a remote suction source is joined up by way of a pipe connection with the tool cover for the aspiration of dust and shavings, the flexible aspiration pipe coming from the cover is likely to get in the way when using the power tool.